


If Fate Were Kind

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2017, Sex Magic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: Old-school story where last year students need to attend sex classes, where they learn about magic rituals and of course their bodies too. Every teacher has a different topic to teach, for example one only teaches lesbians, others only teach about masturbation, etc. Harry most enjoys Snape's lessons, but he starts to become jealous when it comes to actual demonstrations.





	If Fate Were Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the mods for organising another Snarry Swap and to my beta, J. Dear Prompter, this was really interesting to write, so thank you for the wonderful starting point for this story. Keep calm and read Snarry.
> 
> Summary is from Prompt 27 from hayyel1.

Harry hated Grimmauld Place but, after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had nowhere else to go. Every room was a constant reminder of his godfather or of other people who were never going to be in Grimmauld Place ever again. Fred, Tonks, Remus. The rooms were haunted by bad memories and misery and Harry didn't want to spend his life there. He wanted somewhere different, somewhere that was all his own.

The school was so damaged that he couldn't stay at Hogwarts and his relatives in Surrey wanted nothing to do with him now that he was over eighteen and out of their hair for good. He'd already been to see the goblins at Gringotts and discovered that, although he was over seventeen and had access to all his vaults at the bank, he was still too young to buy and sell property. He couldn't do that until he was twenty-one and not a day earlier. They still had some archaic regulations governing property. He could live in Grimmauld Place as he had inherited it, but he couldn't sell it, not yet, and he couldn't buy anywhere else in the Wizarding World until he was twenty-one.

So instead, Harry began looking for somewhere Muggle. There he could buy property if he was eighteen or over and could afford the house. He wanted something new, not ancient like Grimmauld Place, and he didn't fancy living in London; everything there was overpriced for flats little bigger than shoeboxes. He wanted space, a garden, somewhere where he could have privacy, for he'd never had it before. He didn't know what would happen with the Order of the Phoenix now that Voldemort was dead, but Grimmauld Place was still the Headquarters and if Harry lived there he knew he would be forever having visitors from the Order all the time.

On the second week in August he was the proud owner of a brand new house which had been converted from an old barn and had three acres of land. Harry had all the privacy he wanted. There were five bedrooms, not counting a master suite upstairs with an attached bathroom. The kitchen diner was large and airy, with modern appliances and cupboards. In the main room of the house was a large, inglenook fireplace and a polished cedarwood floor.

Harry spent many a happy hour trailing around Muggle furniture shops to buy things for his new house from beds to tables, curtains to oven-gloves, chairs to rugs. He had no idea about interior design or anything like that, but he basically picked items and colour schemes as far away from Aunt Petunia's taste as possible.

After his shopping each day, he went to St. Mungo's and sat by Snape's bedside, reading to him or just telling him about his latest impulse buy for his new house. But Snape just lay there as he had since he'd been admitted to the hospital. The Healers weren't holding out much hope that he'd ever wake from his coma and, even if he did, they were convinced that he might be brain-damaged and never recover. But Harry never gave up hope. He visited Snape every day and stayed for a few hours each time, until the nurses had to chase him away as visiting hours were long over.

As August drew to a close, Harry had finished furnishing and decorating his new house but hadn't made any effort to get his schoolbooks for the new term. He felt more and more depressed when he realised he was going to need to go to Diagon Alley to purchase his books and equipment. He'd already been to Diagon Alley shortly after the Battle and some people had harassed him and spat at him because he'd saved Snape. Some people still saw Professor Snape as a traitor and were keen to voice that opinion to Harry as well as other, ruder remarks.

That wasn't the only reason he'd been avoiding Diagon Alley. This near to term-time there'd be other students, other families. The faces of the Weasleys swam before his eyes, but there'd always be one face missing now and it was his fault. He couldn't face the Weasleys. All Ron's letters lay unopened on the worktops in his new kitchen as Harry had no idea what he could say to his friend. But he'd have to do it sometime. May as well face the music now, and after he'd been shouted at by Mrs. Weasley, he could go to visit Snape again in St. Mungo's. That was one thing with Snape being in a coma, he didn't berate Harry any longer.

* * *

As Harry expected, Diagon Alley was filled with new and returning students and their families. Harry tried to will himself invisible. He wasn't ready to face everyone. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for this.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out behind him, making everyone else stare and whisper.

Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione holding hands and giving him a big grin. Not one to let crowds stand in her way, Hermione was over to him in three strides and had enveloped him in a hug. "Harry! Thank goodness you're all right! We were so worried. Kreacher didn't know where you were and I even went to the Dursleys' house. Your uncle was very rude. He said you never lived there at all, as if you didn't exist. Imagine!"

Harry could well imagine Vernon Dursley hiding the fact that he ever knew Harry. He could almost hear his uncle's voice in his head. _Good riddance to bad rubbish!_

"It's great to see you, mate," said Ron, patting Harry on the back. "We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Mum and Dad want you to have lunch with us. They worried about you too, Harry. No one had heard from you for months."

Harry gaped from one friend to the other. "They... they're not angry with me?"

"Why would they be angry with you?" asked Ron.

"Because of Fred. He's dead because of me. A lot of people are dead because of me. If I hadn't gone back to Hogwarts to look for Horcruxes, they might all be alive."

"Merlin, Harry! You really believe that, don't you?" Ron said. "They died because we were at war with a vicious bastard who would have killed us all anyway. You saved us, Harry. You saved the whole Wizarding world. This is too important to wait until lunch. I'm taking you to see Mum and Dad right now."

Harry followed Ron and Hermione back down the road to the Leaky Cauldron, feeling stares at his back the whole way there. Ron marched up to the barman, who was wiping down the wooden bar with a rag that looked as though it would make it dirtier rather than cleaner.

"Have you seen Mum and Dad?"

"Aye," said Tom. "They're in the private parlour upstairs, they've booked it for lunch."

Harry followed his friends up the stairs, his feet feeling leaden. His stomach was full of fluttering butterfly wings and his hands were clammy with sweat. Nervous didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling. 

As soon as Harry was over the threshold of the parlour, Mrs. Weasley had jumped up from her chair and Harry was on the receiving end of another forceful hug. Mrs. Weasley hugged him for a long time and, when she let go, she pinched Harry's cheeks and then she had to go back for another hug.

"It's so good to see you, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his own throat. "I'm sorry, so sorry about Fred. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

Ron snorted. "Harry thinks it's his fault Fred died, that's why he's been avoiding everyone."

"It was war, Harry, plain and simple," said Mr. Weasley. "And there are always casualties in a war. But Fred was of age, he knew what he was signing up for. We all did. If we hadn't stood against Voldemort, we would never have had peace again. Fred knew what he was fighting for."

"We've lost one son, Harry. We don't want to lose another," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Harry stared at her. "You think of me as part of your family?"

"You _are_ part of our family." Mrs. Weasley gestured to her husband. "Arthur, get my handbag, will you?"

Mr. Weasley looked under the table and then levitated a large leather bag, more the size of a suitcase than a handbag, over to his wife. Mrs. Weasley rummaged through the contents. She waved a sheaf of parchments at Harry. "Read that, dear. It's about time you saw it anyway."

Harry sank down on one of the chairs by the table and started to read.

_Wizarding Family Services_

_RE: Application for Adoption of Harry James Potter  
January 5 1982_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_It is with regret that your application to adopt Harry James Potter has been rejected._

_There were a few factors in reaching this decision. You have a large family of your own and so may not be able to give the child as much attention as required._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is listed at the Ministry of Records and has assured this office that Harry Potter is with his nearest living relatives and we feel that children are best placed with their relatives if that option is available._

_Professor Dumbledore has assured me that Harry Potter is well and happy in the care if his aunt and uncle. The Dursleys only have one other child and so we feel they are best placed to give Harry Potter all the attention he might need._

_Yours, sincerely,_

_Madam S. Bones,  
Department of Child Welfare_

Harry was crying by the time he got to he end. Well and happy? Harry had never been well and his life at Privet Drive had been a misery from start to finish. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You wanted to adopt me?"

"We did, Harry. They may have rejected our application, but you are our son whether or not a piece of paper says so," Mrs. Weasley insisted and patted his hand. "So no more avoiding us, okay? And we expect to see you at the Burrow on Sunday for lunch."

"I'll be there," Harry promised.

* * *

It was with a lighter heart that Harry made his way to St. Mungo's. The Weasleys didn't hate him. He'd had all that worry for nothing and to find out that they wanted to adopt him, that someone actually wanted him for himself and not what he could do for them. It made him smile as he stepped into the lobby of the hospital. The watery portal still disconcerted him even though he'd been here so often.

The welcome-witch smiled at him; all the staff knew him by sight now as well as by name, he'd been here so often. "Harry, some good news. The professor is awake!"

Harry didn't wait to hear any more, he took the stairs two at a time and rushed to Snape's room. He heard the professor before he even reached the room.

"You can't keep me here against my will! I want to be discharged at once!"

As soon as Harry reached the door, Snape spotted him. "Potter, can you please tell these imbeciles that I can take perfectly good care of myself?"

"You've been in a coma for three months," said the head Healer. "Not to mention the risk of secondary infection from your wounds. Have you anyone at home to look after you?"

"No, I live on my own," said Snape and Harry thought he sounded a little sad at that.

"I can look after him," Harry said at once. "He can come home with me."

"I have no wish to go to Grimmauld Place ever again," protested Snape.

"Neither did I. That's why I've got a new house somewhere else."

Snape peered at Harry suspiciously. "You can't buy or sell property until you're twenty-one, Potter."

"That's true in the Wizarding world, Professor. But not in the Muggle one. My new house is in its own grounds in the countryside. It's well warded and very private."

"Is this acceptable?" Snape asked the healers. How keen he must have been to leave the hospital if he'd rather stay with Harry! Harry knew his feelings for Snape were growing into something more than just concern, but he tried to ignore them. Snape wouldn't be interested in Harry like that, would he? Harry shook his head. He didn't even know if Snape was gay, never mind anything else.

"It is. His dressings need to be changed every other day and he must keep taking these potions to prevent any infections setting in at the site of the bites. I would still advise you stay under hospital care, Professor Snape, but I have faith in Mr. Potter to look after you. I will go and get your discharge forms."

"Thank you," said Snape, which made Harry widen his eyes. He didn't remember Snape ever saying _thank you_ to anyone before.

"Why am I still alive, Potter? I fully expected to die on the floor of that shack. There is no antidote to Nagini's venom, it should have killed me."

"Hermione managed to slow down the bleeding until Madam Pomfrey could get to you and I fed you a bezoar. It works on any poisons, even venom that has no other antidote."

"And you just happened to have a bezoar on your person, did you, Potter?"

"I did. I've been carrying a few around ever since Ron was poisoned in sixth year. They come in handy now and again."

"Then I owe you my life," said Snape rather formally. "I am in your debt."

"No, no, none of that Wizarding debt nonsense. I've lost count how many times you've saved me, Professor. I'd say we're about even."

"Very well, thank you again."

"You're very welcome, Professor." Harry couldn't stop the grin and was pleasantly surprised when Snape returned it.

* * *

Severus never expected to wake up in St. Mungo's. Truth to tell, he never expected to wake up anywhere at all. His last memories were filled with wide green eyes and giving his memories to Harry Potter, the owner of those same eyes.

That Harry Potter was here, had been here in St. Mungo's to visit him for quite some time, that wasn't unexpected. He'd overheard Potter's friends saying that Potter had a _saving people thing_. Even without that overheard comment, he knew it from the boy's previous actions. Harry Potter was what heroes were made of and he'd saved them all once again.

Once they were out in the busy Muggle shopping street, Potter steered them to a cluttered alleyway off the side of it. "We'll have to do a Side-Along Apparition, Professor. I'm not connected to the Floo network and the wards are only set for me and guests I bring."

Severus nodded and held out his elbow. Potter stared at his arm for a moment, his face flushing bright red. So that's how it was, was it? Potter was embarrassed to have to touch his most loathed teacher. He hid a sigh. Maybe convalescing at Potter's new home was going to more awkward than he anticipated.

"I'm not embarrassed or ashamed to be seen with you," Potter said softly. "I'm just a bit nervous. The last time I did this, Ron almost got Splinched. I don't want that to happen to you, sir."

"Your Legilimency has improved somewhat, I see," said Severus, smiling. It wasn't a surprise that Potter could read those thoughts, Severus hadn't done anything to hide them.

"Somehow the threat of impending doom has that effect. You have to learn or you die." Potter shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't realise what an achievement it was. Legilimency was notoriously difficult and only a few wizards ever succeeded with it. 

Potter took Severus' proffered arm and they were whisked away in a blur of images and colour.

When they finally landed on solid ground once more, Severus was feeling slightly sick but, after he took a few deep breaths, the nausea passed. Severus stretched upright and saw a large wooden structure a little way in the distance.

"It's a barn conversion," Potter explained. "But everything inside is modern and new. It has three acres of grounds so you can have as much privacy as you want. Let's get you inside and I'll show you one of the guest rooms."

"How many guest rooms do you have, Potter?" Severus asked as they made their way up the gravel path, the stones crunching underneath their feet.

"Well, it's a six-bedroom house, so five, I suppose? Although I was thinking of making one into a study, but I haven't been here that long." Potter stopped at the front door, the wood elaborately carved with dragons on one side and roses on the other. He pressed his hands against the wood and Severus saw the wards shimmering silver before they dissipated.

Severus stared around as they entered the hallway. Everything was so light. Glass panels rose into the high ceilings, which still held some of the old beams and strut work. Two large skylights on the roof cast pools of light on the tiled floor of the hallway.

"I will need to go home for a while at least to get some clothes," said Severus, glancing down at the borrowed shirt and trousers from the hospital.

"We can go shopping instead," Potter was quick to reply.

"Has something happened to my house?"

"Um, yeah. No one knew whether or not you would wake up. The Ministry sold it and used the proceeds for people orphaned in the war. Maybe you could claim back the cost?"

"I doubt the Ministry would care whether or not I still have a family home or the money to buy a new one, for that matter. My job has been taken from under me as well, has it?"

"No, sir. Professor McGonagall left the post open for you. She hoped you would wake up, the same as me. I'll show you to your room and then I'll start on dinner." Potter ascended the stairs; Severus followed him and was surprised to take note of how pert Potter's arse was. The Muggle trousers did little to hide it and Severus indulged in a delicious daydream for a few moments. He'd never thought of Potter in a sexual capacity before; maybe it was the forced closeness of sharing Potter's home and not a classroom, where their roles were set as student and teacher.

"Here you go," said Potter, pushing open a wooden door. The room inside held a large double bed with a black leather headboard and footboard. A black wardrobe with two mirrored doors stood against one wall. A black-and-white-striped rug sat on the polished cedarwood floor and there was an armchair next to a balcony window. Opposite the bed was a five-drawer chest, black with white handles. The room seemed very grown up and, dare he say it, tasteful? There wasn't a hint of red and gold anywhere.

"You had a good interior designer," Severus settled on saying.

"I didn't have one," Potter said. "I designed it all myself."

"Then well done, it's very stylish."

"Thank you," said Potter, blushing again. He obviously wasn't used to compliments. "Dinner will be about half an hour. The bathroom is just across the hall from your room."

"Thank you, Potter. I will freshen up before dinner, then."

* * *

Feeling refreshed and somewhat more human, Severus put his borrowed clothes back on and headed downstairs, where the smell of food was wafting and making his mouth water. He hadn't seen a house-elf anywhere, so he suspected that Potter was doing the cooking himself as he had the decorating. A man of many talents. He followed his nose to the kitchen and saw Potter by the hob, stirring pots and adding herbs and spices to various dishes. 

"Curry?" Severus asked, making Potter whirl round in surprise.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't hear you." Potter removed a spoonful of food to taste. "Yes, I made chicken tikka masala, I hope that's all right?"

"Very much so. I love curry. Do you need any help?"

"You could take the naan bread out of the oven, thanks." Harry stirred his pots some more and then reached up to take plates down from a cupboard. His t-shirt rode up at the back, revealing a patch of bronzed skin. Severus stared at it for a few moments before he recovered himself, for he'd had a sudden urge to bend down and lick that small swathe of skin, and removed the naan bread. He set the baking tray down on a large trivet so it the hot metal wouldn't damage the worktop.

Harry served up the curry, rice and accompaniments and in short order they were sitting down at the large, scrubbed pine table in the kitchen enjoying their meal. The rest of the kitchen was very sleek and modern and the pine table didn't really seem to go with it. And then Severus remembered some of the memories he'd seen in Potter's head during those disastrous Occlumency lessons. It was one of Potter's happier memories: sitting round a large table in the Weasley kitchen as he was welcomed as one of the family.

Potter's own family hadn't cared for him a whit, and it was only in fifth year that Severus discovered this: those thrice-damned Occlumency lessons again. For years Severus had thought the boy was spoiled rotten, but Potter's home-life wasn't like that at all. He'd been little more than a house-elf for his aunt, and his cousin and uncle used him for punching practice. Severus had seen it all during that terrible fifth year: the starvation, the cruelty, the cupboard under the stairs and the bars and locks on the bedroom window when Potter had finally been given a bedroom.

Severus had seen the boy in a new light then, but knew he had to keep mistreating him as per usual, or Draco would have some interesting gossip to tell his father. Potter had grown on him and Severus hadn't actively disliked him for a while now. Potter was nothing like James. He wasn't a bully or unkind, even to those he didn't like. On more than one occasion, Severus had seen Potter help some first-year Slytherins who were lost or homesick. Somehow Severus couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy doing that.

"Are you returning to Hogwarts?" Severus asked, glad of someone he could converse with.

"Yes. I've got most of my books and equipment, but my letter said I needed some journals for the High Magics curriculum, I've never heard of that."

"No?" Severus smirked at him. In his own time at Hogwarts, the older years couldn't wait to tell them what they would be in for. "In more familiar terms, High Magics are in essence sex magic."

Cue another blush from Potter, his fork falling to his plate. "Sex magic? Is that a real discipline? Or are you just having me on?"

"No, it's a real discipline, Potter. The course normally happens during seventh year for the older students, but since things have been a bit erratic during the war, you and your returning classmates will be taking those classes now."

"We - we don't actually have to have sex, do we? In front of everyone?"

"No, but there will be demonstrations of the practical aspects."

"Demonstrations?" Potter squawked, going even pinker. "What sort of demonstrations?"

"I think I'll leave that for you to discover on your own. It's more fun that way." And embarrassing Potter was fun for Severus, too. He may have liked the young man better than he used to, but that didn't mean he was going to help him with everything.

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts was bittersweet. Most of Harry's happier memories were here but now it, too, would be haunted by the shades of people who would never return. Harry still saw the terrible battle in his dreams every night and felt guilty about all the people he hadn't been able to save.

"I didn't think they'd get the repairs done so quickly," said Ron, glancing up at the now perfect towers and turrets.

"Magic helped a lot, I'm sure," said Hermione. "I don't know why they didn't allow the older students to help rebuild. It would have been good to do something constructive."

"Maybe there was some legal reason they couldn't have students do it," said Harry. "They have some weird archaic laws in the Wizarding world."

Hermione gaped at him. "Since when were you interested in Wizarding law?"

"Since I discovered I can't sell Grimmauld Place until I'm twenty-one. I never want to go back there."

"Is Kreacher still there?" asked Ron.

"No, I gave him clothes and released him. He's probably gone to the Malfoys. As long as he's away from me I don't care where he is." Harry shook his head. "Let's go to the Feast."

The Great Hall was quieter than in previous years and there were lots of gaps on the House benches, like a mouth with missing teeth. Some of those places would never be filled again. Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat and made his way over to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. Neville smiled at them and moved along so they could sit beside him. Harry sank down next to his friend and was just grateful that he hadn't been next to Ginny. From the few visits Harry had made to the Burrow over the summer, Ginny had hinted rather strongly that she would be very amenable to their getting back together. But considering the dreams Harry had been having, dreams of broad chests and strong arms, Harry didn't think he was as straight as he thought he had been.

After the Sorting, Professor McGonagall tapped the edge of her goblet with a knife, but the conversation had already petered out by that stage. "Welcome, everyone, back to Hogwarts, and a warm welcome to our new students. As you are no doubt aware, your education has been disrupted by the war, so we have some returning students who want to take their NEWTs, even though they are older and adults in their own right." McGonagall paused and took a sip of water. "In light of that, these students will have new rooms and a new common room. Their former House affiliations will be the same for House points, Quidditch, etc. But it would not be seemly for them to share dormitories with the younger students. Your new rooms are at the bottom of the Clock Tower. Curfew will apply as usual to the younger students, but those over eighteen will be exempt, within reason, of course. You still need permission if you wish to leave the school grounds for any reason."

Mr. Filch coughed from where he'd been lounging by the side of the Hall. "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that running in the corridors is not permitted and he has added to his banned list fanged-frisbees and levitation-pastilles. You can peruse the full list at your leisure on Mr. Filch's office door. Now, let's eat."

* * *

When McGonagall had mentioned rooms, Harry and his friends had been expecting another set of dormitories, but in fact the older students shared a common room with all the former Houses and they had a bedroom each. 

At first everyone sat around with their friends from the previous Houses, but gradually people seemed to integrate more. Harry was glad of it. There had been too much division in previous years and that was one of the main tactics Voldemort used in his war. _Us against them._

Ron chuckled as he read through their timetable. "Have you heard about High Magics yet, Harry?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"Of course. Bill and Charlie told us all about it. Let's see we have _Female to Female Empowerment and Spell Augmentation_ with Madam Hooch. That should be interesting. Especially the practical demonstrations!" Ron winked at Harry, earning him a glare from Hermione.

"These are serious subjects, Ron! Not a joke!"

"Okay, okay. What else do we have? _Aura and Charms Enhancement Through the Use of Male Essence and Self-Pleasure_ with Professor Flitwick. Hmm, can't imagine him teaching anything about sex. He must be a hundred. _Wards and Spell Enhancement with the Joining of Male and Female Power_ with Professor Vector." Ron glanced down the timetable. "Ew, we don't have to learn that do we?"

"Learn what?" asked Harry.

" _Male/Male Power Exchange in Spellcasting and Potion Creation_ with Professor Snape. I don't want to see two men do anything together. That's gross."

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you!" Hermione said, hands on her hips. "But you were perfectly happy to watch two women together, weren't you?"

"But that's different!" Ron protested. "They're women. I like women. I don't want to see men do anything, I'm not attracted to men."

"There's nothing wrong, gross or disgusting about two people of the same sex who get together. Men or women, it's no different. And somehow I can't imagine your mother being this bigoted," Hermione continued. "You weren't taught this disgust at home, I'm guessing? How would your mother feel to hear your homophobic rants, Ron?"

"She wouldn't be pleased," Ron admitted.

"You do know your Charlie is gay?" Hermione continued.

" _Charlie_?" squawked Ron. "Charlie can't be gay!"

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"He trains dragons! He's - he's manly, isn't he? So how could he be gay?"

"Sexual orientation has got nothing to do with what type of personality you have," Hermione said.

"Do you think I'm gross and disgusting, Ron?" Harry asked softly.

"But you're not gay!"

"I might be, I'm not really sure yet."

"What about Cho? What about Ginny?" Ron seemed as keen as ever to hang Harry's straightness on the two shortest relationships he'd ever had.

"And things didn't work out with them, did they? Maybe there was a reason for that."

"We're fine, Harry. As long as you spare me the details."

Harry stood up and headed for his new room. "Don't worry, Ron. I won't share any disgusting details with you!"

* * *

Harry could pinpoint the exact day when he'd first considered he might definitely be gay. It was a Tuesday and he'd gone to visit the Weasleys, leaving Snape behind in his new house. When he returned a few hours later, he Apparated straight into the upstairs hall. Snape's door had been ajar and Harry had seen an eyeful through the gap. Snape was naked, reclining on the bed, his knees bent. His eyes were closed as he fisted his cock in his hand. Harry had been enthralled and he watched for longer than he should have done. He should have left the man to his privacy once he'd realised what he was seeing. But Harry didn't want to. 

Snape looked so blissful and it was a look Harry had never seen on the man's face before. The professor Harry had known previously had always looked dour, sad or upset. Nothing like this at all. Harry had crept closer to the door, his own cock throbbing in his trousers. Harry was fascinated by the way Snape wanked. It seemed so - so _abandoned_. Harry's brief forays into self-pleasure had always been quick and furtive in his curtained bed at Hogwarts, aware of the other boys in the room.

Harry took note of the way Snape treated his cock: a few slides up and down and then a little press of the head, gathering the moisture there and using the precome as lubricant. By this stage, Harry's own cock was leaking precome into his underwear and his heart was beating so fast he was surprised Snape couldn't hear it. He wanted to take out his own cock, the need to be touched coiling low in his belly, but he was afraid to move in case Snape saw or sensed it. So he stood and watched and when Snape arched on the bed and came all over his hand with a grunt, Harry was lost. His cock throbbed and pulsed, soaking his clothes as he came and came, his legs and whole body quivering without his cock ever being touched.

Harry had run back to his own room as soon as he could move. And had wanked twice more with the image of Snape in his head.

* * *

And now, here they were, standing outside Snape's classroom door where they were going to get their first _practical demonstration_. Harry didn't know whether to be mortified or excited. At least the classes had been split into boys and girls; he didn't know how he'd ever face Hermione if she'd been in the same lesson.

The past few weeks with Ron had been strained, to say the least, and Ron was still uncomfortable about taking lessons about male/male sex magic or anything to do with male/male sexuality at all. Harry was intrigued, for until this year he knew very little about sexual matters at all. And most of what he had learned was from casual talk in the shower rooms after Quidditch. Some of it he was sure wasn't even real and the older students had been teasing him. The Dursleys were the worst sort of prudes, always turning the television over if there was even a hint of a kiss in the offing, and they certainly had never told Harry anything about his changing body. He'd thought he'd wet the bed when he had his first wet dream and, what was worse, the Dursleys made him believe that he had indeed wet the bed for years.

"I suppose we'd better get it over with," said Ron. "What do you think he'll be demonstrating?"

"Um, not sure," said Harry, his face flushing as he remembered Snape's abandoned wank. His cock was hard already, pressing against the seam of his trousers. At least the loose robes hid it somewhat, but it was difficult to walk. He and Ron sat at the same desk, Neville and Ernie Macmillan at the one in front of them.

The blackboard at the front of the room had a scientific looking diagram of the anatomy of a male cock, both in aroused and flaccid states. Every young man in the class was staring at it when Snape strode down the aisle between their desks, another man trailing in his wake. The newcomer was tall, with long, dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail at the top of his neck. He had brown eyes, which raked over the students, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Harry's scar. Harry quickly patted down his fringe and lowered his eyes to the desk.

Snape stopped at the blackboard and introduced the newcomer. "This is Simon, everyone. He will be helping me with our practical demonstrations today, as asking for student volunteers is not considered appropriate, despite you all being of age. And some of you, of course, are not in the least bit interested in this subject, despite it being on your exams. Sex Magic has many forms and you need to learn all of it, not just those sexual subjects that interest you the most."

Snape nodded to Simon, who dropped the loose robe he was wearing to the floor and they discovered the man was naked underneath. Harry didn't know where to look. Well, he knew where he _wanted_ to look, but didn't want any of his friends to catch him looking there. There were a few nervous giggles at first and people shifted in their seats.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really? Are you a bunch of first-year Hufflepuffs? The naked human body is beautiful and special and if you don't cease laughing, then I'll ban all of you from this class. And how will you complete your NEWTs then, hmm?" The silence was immediate and deafening, for Snape rarely made empty threats.

"That's better. Today we will be demonstrating how to carefully prepare someone for anal sex. Unlike women, men do not have natural lubrication in their bodies, so lubricant needs to be used. You will be learning to make this lubricant next time. For today though, we are just going to see how it is used correctly. It has various properties; it has pain-reliever and muscle relaxing elements, a recipe I have devised myself."

Harry was shocked to see Neville's hand rise into the air.

"Yes, Longbottom?" Snape quirked an eyebrow in Neville's direction.

"Sir, you said pain-reliever, does that mean it's painful?"

"An excellent question, Longbottom. With proper preparation, pain should be minimal, although first times can be quite painful even with the care of a partner. Hence the pain-reliever in the lubricant. Sometimes the body is more relaxed after orgasm and it will be easier to breach then."

Harry's head was down on his desk, but he couldn't help casting a few surreptitious glances at the naked man in front of the room. He kept comparing Simon's body with Snape's, the only other naked man he'd seen fairly close.

"Now pay close attention," said Snape. "You need to coat your fingers thoroughly to minimise any pain to the receiving partner. Each time a witch or wizard has sexual congress with another witch or wizard, they will each be exchanging power with each other." Snape dipped his hand in the gel as Simon lay draped over Snape's desk.

"The most important time however, is a wizard's first time. Each wizard has a magical core in his body where his power is stored. Those of you who are no longer virgins might have noticed that your spells are more powerful or easier to control. It is only after you lose your virginity that all of your full power can be accessed. It's also important for you to choose your first sexual partner wisely, as each of you will be forever connected in your magics. You will never be able to use your magic against your first partner and vice-versa. Any questions?"

* * *

"Harry, you've been moping about for weeks. What's wrong?" Hermione asked. He and Hermione were the only two students left in the common room; everyone else had already gone to bed. Harry wondered if Hermione had arranged that deliberately.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I'm just uncomfortable in Snape's High Magics lessons."

"Ah," said Hermione. "And you haven't yet figured out why?"

"No, it's just awkward watching Snape do those things with Simon."

"And do you find Professor Flitwick's or Madam Hooch's classes uncomfortable? Watching them do things in our lessons?" Hermione waggled her eyebrows at him, as if hinting that he should have figured out the answer by now.

And then he had his epiphany. He was uncomfortable watching Snape do those things with Simon, because he wanted Snape to do those things with _him_! He was jealous that Simon got all that attention from Snape, when Harry wanted that attention for himself.

"I'm an idiot! How did I not see it before? You noticed, didn't you?"

"You've been wandering around like a lovesick puppy, Harry. And every time you talk about Professor Snape you blush or get this faraway look in your eyes. But the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it? Nothing! He's our professor. It wouldn't be allowed, would it?"

"Not with a younger student, certainly. But you're over eighteen now and it's up to you to ask who you want to be your First. I've been reading about it. There's a formal way of going about it if the partner you want to ask is older than you. It's more common than you think. A lot of younger wizards ask older ones to be their First and the older wizard sometimes becomes a mentor of sorts to the younger one and sometimes more. You can ask Professor Snape. Of course he won't necessarily agree, but you are allowed to ask."

"I am?" Hope flared in Harry's breast, then sank like a stone. Snape would never agree, would he? Harry didn't get the feeling that Snape actively hated him any more, but Harry was still his least favourite student, wasn't he? But if he didn't ask, he'd never know. He was a Gryffindor, going where angels feared to tread.

"You are, Harry." Hermione rummaged through her school bag and handed Harry a very thin book. "Chapter Three has the formal request. Good luck!"

* * *

Severus sat down on the armchair closest to the fire, book in hand and a glass of Firewhisky on the small coffee table beside him. Marking done, lesson plans sorted, he was free to relax and he loved these snatched moments of time just for him. So it was very unfortunate for the individual who knocked on his outer door as soon as he lifted his book. He set the book back down on the table and, grumbling to himself, he went to tear a strip off the student who thought it was a good idea to disturb his professor after eleven.

Severus yanked the door open but the tirade died in his throat before he could voice it. It wasn't just any student, of course it wasn't. Harry Potter stood there, a shy smile on his face, and Severus didn't have the heart to berate him. Potter had rescued him in more ways than one. Potter blushed and it was only then that Severus remembered he was only wearing a pair of pyjama legs, his chest bare for all the world to see. But unlike most people, Potter never stared at the scars on his neck. Maybe he'd become used to them with all his visits to St. Mungo's.

"Come in, Potter." Severus widened the door so that the boy could enter the room, noting how Potter had filled out recently. He was decidedly not a boy any longer. Severus hadn't dared let himself hope after that disastrous day at Potter's home. Severus had everything set up but Potter had turned and fled from Severus' naked performance. Maybe Severus had misread the signs. Maybe Potter wasn't even gay. But if that was the case, what was he doing in Severus' quarters in the middle of the night?

Potter followed him into the living room and glanced about, taking everything in. Besides bookcases, Severus didn't have much furniture, just the two armchairs and coffee table. There was a tatty rug in front of the fireplace and Severus wished now he'd paid more attention to his decor. What would Potter think of this sparse room?

"It's very homely," said Potter, with another of those winning smiles.

"Thank you." Severus went to stand by the fireplace, his back to it. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

Potter took a deep breath, as if he was nervous. "Professor Snape, may I formally request that you do the honour of being my First?"

Whatever Severus had expected Potter to say, it wasn't that.

"Your First?" Severus questioned. "I thought perhaps you and Miss Weasley..."

"Ginny?" Potter laughed. "God, no! She's like my sister."

"But you did date her for a while, did you not?"

"Briefly," Potter agreed. "But we both decided we weren't right for each other. I think we got together because that was what was expected of us. Everyone else seemed to think we were made for each other. We get along, and we've kissed, but that's about it. Ginny said there was no chemistry between us and it wouldn't work out. Maybe she knew I was gay before I did."

"And when did you have that epiphany, Potter?"

"The day I caught you wanking when I came back from the Weasleys'."

"So why didn't you stay? Why did you run off?"

"Because I thought you would hex me if you caught me looking at you like that! So I went back to my own room for some privacy, too."

"Ah. A pity. After I had gone to so much trouble to set it all up for you. I wanted to gauge your interest."

"What? You mean you _wanted_ me to catch you?"

"Of course. Why else was the door open? If I'd wanted privacy, the door would have been closed."

"But how did you know what time I'd be back?" Potter asked.

"I didn't. I knew you were normally at the Weasleys' for around three to four hours. I just took my time and hoped you'd be home for the big finish, as it were." Snape smirked at him and Harry grinned in return.

"You were wanking for over an hour?" Potter's eyebrows shot up. "I can't imagine doing it that long without having to come!"

"Age and maturity does have its advantages. Is this truly what you wish, Harry? For me to be your First?"

"Only if you want it, too."

Severus smiled, always the Gryffindor.

"Then I would be honoured to accept. The bedroom is this way."

* * *

Harry was sure he was going to need to pinch himself in a minute to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was going into Snape's bedroom. A bedroom where soon he'd no longer be a virgin. This was so surreal.

"I thought you'd have more objections," Harry said finally as he followed Snape to the doorway of his bedroom. "Me being a student and everything."

"That would certainly be the case if you were a younger student. But you are old enough to know your own mind. If things are moving too fast for you, we don't have to do this tonight."

"I'm sure," Harry said firmly. "I've been thinking about this, thinking of you for ages. I want it to be you, sir."

"Very well, then. But I think it's about time you call me Severus, at least in this setting."

"Thank you, Severus. And you should call me Harry."

Harry had expected Severus' bedroom to be awash with Slytherin green, but he was wrong. Grey silk wallpaper with lighter silver stripes took pride of place on the feature wall behind the bed. The bed itself was an ash-grey four-poster, but without drapes. A black and silver striped bedspread was pulled invitingly down on one side, setting off crisp white sheets and pillowcases.

There were no bookcases in the bedroom, but there was a five-drawer dresser and an elaborately carved wardrobe, all in the same wood as the bed frame. A chandelier filled with white candles drifted down from the ceiling and there were two large glass lanterns on the bedside tables, each etched with silver abstract patterns. At the foot of the bed sat a large grey leather, buttoned sofa with a dark grey rug in front of it, which took the chill out of the flagstone floor.

Severus made his way to the sofa, waving his hand to light the candles and lanterns. He sat down and beckoned Harry forward with a tapered finger. "Undress for me, Harry. I'd like to see you."

Harry toed off his trainers, glad of the shaggy rug on his bare feet. He curled his toes, loving the texture on his bare skin. A vivid vision, of the two of them entwined on that same rug, made him moan.

Severus smiled at him. "Ah, you're a sensualist, Harry. I like that."

Harry swallowed nervously and began undoing the clasp of his robe and letting it pool round his feet. Severus leant forward, his eyes glinting with reflected candlelight. Harry had never undressed in front of someone before, not in this context at least. Undressing in the changing rooms after Quidditch hadn't felt like this.

Here his mouth was dry, his heart was beating erratically against his ribs and his cock was tenting the front of his trousers. It was so hard, it was almost obscene. He felt a sexual thrill that he'd never felt when he'd been alone. His previous forays into self-pleasure were hurried, furtive rubs under the covers of his bed, or in the toilets between classes when an erection just wouldn't go down.

His fingers fumbled on the buttons of his shirt, his hands were shaking so much. Severus batted his hands away and tugged Harry forward by his waist. The position, with Severus seated and Harry standing, meant that Severus' mouth was right in front of Harry's cock. Harry's cock throbbed with the fantasy of Severus' mouth and tongue there.

Severus continued to undress him, kissing Harry's bare skin as he tugged each shirt button open. Harry gripped Severus' shoulders for balance; his legs suddenly felt like water. Much more of this and he was afraid he was going to make a mess of his trousers.

"Please!" Harry begged.

Severus glanced up at him. "Please, what?"

Harry wasn't sure what else he needed to say. "Please, sir! Please touch me!"

Severus seemed to shudder at the 'sir' and Harry filed that knowledge away. "I am touching you, Harry."

"My - my cock," Harry almost whispered. "Please, sir, please!"

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Severus yanked Harry's shirt over his head, for a few buttons were still closed. He undid Harry's belt, the swish of the leather almost making Harry light-headed. That done, the buttons and zip were next and then Severus tugged trousers and underwear down in one fell swoop. He indicated for Harry to lift each foot in turn. Harry did so and stepped out of his clothes, his skin tingling with the sudden coolness of the room.

Severus gripped him by his buttocks and pulled him forward again, his mouth hovering over Harry's rock-hard cock. "Would you like me to taste you, Harry?"

Harry nodded eagerly. He'd never wanted anything so much in his life. Severus' tongue licked a trail along the underside of Harry's cock, then the top, and then the tip. Harry's toes curled further into the rug and he moaned a babble of nonsense. There were words there somewhere. Words like _more_ and _please_ and _need_ and _fuck_.

Severus took pity on him then, and took all of Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry had nothing to compare it to. It wasn't like wanking, not like having his cock enclosed in a fist. It wasn't even like pressing his cock down on the mattress. Severus' mouth was warm and soft and his tongue fluttered along Harry's cock like a butterfly seeking nectar from the sweetest flower. Harry whimpered and moaned at all these new sensations.

Severus' mouth and tongue were busy, but so were his hands, caressing Harry's buttocks and his upper thighs. A long finger teased along his crack. Harry instinctively widened his hips so that the finger could go deeper, could maybe go _inside_. "Yes!" Harry cried, his hips bucking almost of their own accord. He couldn't keep still. Severus' finger trailed lightly over his entrance but made no move to penetrate him. Harry _ached_ back there. He wanted to be filled. Needed to be filled.

"Please, sir. Inside me," Harry pleaded.

Severus nodded up at him and, a few moments later, Harry felt the tingle of a spell. He was wet and open and Severus' finger slid in easily. Soon Severus set up a rhythm and Harry moved his hips to that same tempo. As Severus' finger thrusts increased, so did Harry's hips. Harry glanced down at his cock sliding in and out of Severus' mouth. Oh, God! He was fucking Severus' mouth! Severus himself was slurping at his cock as if it was a tasty dessert. Saliva and precome were dripping down Severus' chin and Severus' own hips were arching, too. Harry felt the tight coil of his lower belly and the ache in his balls and knew he wasn't far off.

Then Severus did something: Harry felt his cock slide down Severus' throat and Harry was seeing stars. "Ohh! Ohh! Fuck! Fuckit!" Harry _howled_ as he came, five short, sharp pulses that Severus swallowed and swallowed. But there was so much that some dribbled out from his mouth, down his chin and onto his chest. Harry had never seen or felt something so hot in all his life.

Even as Harry's cock softened, Severus licked and lapped at him like a kitten with a bowl of cream, until Harry's cock was so sensitive that he had to pull away. Harry clambered onto Severus' lap and kissed him soundly. But Severus pulled away much too soon. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Harry said, blushing. "It's kind of hot. Tasting myself on you."

"Good," Severus replied, turning and pushing Harry down on the sofa, Severus atop him. There was more kissing, a hint of tongues and teeth and it wasn't long before Harry was hard again and arching up against all that hard body above him. There were gasps and moans, both of them thrusting in earnest now and Harry realised that Severus must have been hard this whole time and hadn't come yet. Severus grabbed Harry's hands and pinned them above his head on the arm of the sofa, his hips thrusting in a ragged rhythm of need.

Severus pulled away from their kissing and let out a long, drawn-out moan. "Harry!" he cried out as he came and Harry felt the warmth of his emission even through the pyjama bottoms. Severus' whole body trembled as he rode the waves of his orgasm and Harry couldn't help smiling. 

"Sorry," Severus said. "This wasn't how I imagined tonight to go. I thought we'd make the bed at least."

"It's kind of hot," Harry said. "That you were that much on edge with me. And the night isn't over, is it? The eighth-years don't have a curfew and, since I haven't left the castle, I can stay as long as I like. If - if you want me to." Harry suddenly felt as if he might have presumed too much.

"I would like that, Harry," Severus said, kissing him again. "A bath and then we'll see what use we can make of the bed."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry.

* * *

Harry fell asleep as Severus was drying him after their bath, swaying on his feet. Severus gave him an indulgent smile (which he would deny if anyone ever saw it) and carried him to the bed. He tucked Harry in, pulling the sheets and bedspread up to his chin, before climbing in the other side.

Severus propped his head on his hand and stared at Harry for while. He had no idea what had possessed Harry to seek him out to be his First, but Severus wasn't going to reject his good fortune. He'd been attracted to Harry for a while now. He'd always been protective of Lily's child, but somewhere along the line that care morphed into something else. Did Harry feel the same way, or was this just a one-off for him? If one night and morning was all that was on offer, Severus would take it. He would be disappointed, but he would take it.

"Nox," Severus whispered and all the lights went out.

* * *

Severus woke to Harry lightly sucking on his cock. He moaned and looked down, directly into jade green eyes. Harry saw he was awake and sucked even harder. It would be so easy to let go like this, but that wasn't what Severus wanted, not today. He still remembered the tight passage gripping his finger last night and his cock pulsed with the thought of being buried in that tight heat.

Severus tousled Harry's hair. "Much as I love what you're doing, I have something else in mind this morning. And if I come now, we might not be able to do it."

Harry let Severus' cock go with a soft 'pop', his lips glistening with saliva and precome. He looked debauched and Severus groaned again. Harry was such an innocent in these matters, but he hadn't shied away at anything they'd done; he was an eager student.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"That's quite all right. You needed the rest. And since it is Saturday, neither of us has any classes. We have plenty of time."

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No, Harry. I am going to make love to you."

"Even better." Harry grinned and crawled on top of Severus, kissing him. They kissed and rubbed at each other for a while until Harry was almost writhing with need. Just the way Severus wanted him.

He reversed their positions, tumbling Harry to the bed and settling on his hips. Severus reached across to the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a squat, crystal jar. He could have used the same spell that he'd used on Harry last night but, this first time, he wanted to take his time stretching Harry for his cock.

Severus clambered off Harry and scooted further down the bed. "Knees apart, Harry. Feet flat on the bed. Good boy," he praised when Harry obeyed at once. Harry blushed at the 'good boy', something Severus filed away for later.

Harry's body certainly wasn't that of a boy any longer. He had filled out, broad chest and shoulders tapering to smaller waist and hips. His skin wasn't perfect: there were scars and little blemishes, like the three small moles which formed a triangle on his right hip. Severus leant down and pressed a kiss there, noting Harry's whole body quivering as he did so.

Harry's hands gripped the sheets for dear life, his cock hard and leaking precome onto his abdomen.

Severus dipped his first two fingers in the jar of lubricant. "I'll stretch you with fingers first, Harry. Let me know if it hurts."

Harry nodded and glanced down between his legs, where Severus had settled between them.

As he had last night, Severus started with one finger, twirling it around, stretching the passage. Harry moaned and it wasn't long before he was arching his hips, trying to get more of that finger inside. Severus added the second and third finger in quick succession and Harry eagerly gripped all three.

When Severus grazed his prostate, Harry almost levitated off the bed. "Fuck!" Harry arched his hips. "What was that?"

"The wonders of the prostate," Severus said, grinning down at him.

"Do it again," Harry begged. "Please, sir."

"You're very demanding." Severus didn't stop the movement of his fingers and both of them were gasping for breath.

"You love it," Harry pointed out. "You love to hear me beg."

"I do, as it happens. So tell me what you want, Harry. Beg for it."

"You- your cock, sir. I want your cock. I want you to fill me. Please!"

"Good answer." Severus leant down and kissed him firmly on the lips. The truth was, Severus was almost beyond ready. His balls felt full and heavy and his cock was throbbing like a second heartbeat. He wanted his cock inside Harry's arse as much as the young man wanted it there.

Severus coated his cock liberally with the oil, but with a light touch, or he would have been coming all over his hand before they even got started. Harry excited him as no one else ever had. Severus settled himself on his knees between Harry's legs and lined himself up. He took his time, easing inside Harry, inch by glorious inch, reciting potions formulae in his head so that he wouldn't go off too soon.

His cock was gripped by Harry's eagerly grasping hole and they both moaned when Severus was fully inside, his balls resting against the cleft of Harry's arse. Harry's hands wrapped around his back and his legs around Severus' waist. "Feels so full," Harry mumbled as he thrust up and then back down, making Severus thrust to Harry's pace.

It wasn't what he'd expected, but the fact that Harry wasn't just lying there sent a spike of arousal up Severus' spine and down to his cock and balls. Harry was no inactive participant in their coupling, but meeting Severus thrust for thrust. Harry's inner walls gripped Severus like a velvet-covered fist and Severus knew it wasn't going to take long for either of them.

Severus leant down, pressing his chest to Harry's so that he had something to rub his cock against. "You feel so hot around me," Severus confessed in a whisper. "I'm not going to last long at this rate."

"Yes!" Harry hissed. "Come inside me, Severus. I want to feel it. Feel you fill me up."

Severus took him at his word. He gripped Harry's hips and thrust in a ragged rhythm as the crescendo in his body built and built.

"Severus!" Harry screamed, his inner walls clenching as he climaxed and it was enough to send Severus over the edge into oblivion. Severus groaned and kept thrusting, his cock spurting inside his lover as he came harder than he'd ever done in his life. They mashed their mouths together as they rode the aftershocks, sloppy and messy, but oh so good.

Harry pulled away, trying to hide a wince.

"Did I hurt you?" Severus asked with concern.

"I'm just a bit sore. I think I've discovered muscles I never even knew I had. Hey, we're glowing!"

Severus' slipped out his softened cock and lay down beside Harry. "It's our magics aligning; you do remember your High Magics lessons?"

"Yes," Harry said, frowning. "Is - is Simon your lover?"

Severus chuckled, amused at the obvious jealousy. "No, do you really think the Headmistress would allow that? Simon is a professional."

"A professional what?" Harry asked guilelessly.

"A person who has sex for money. A prostitute."

"He - he seemed to enjoy it. What you did to him in class, I mean."

"I dare say he did. I am very good at what I do." He was delighted to see Harry's blush back in full force.

"Um, yeah. You are."

"May I ask you something, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you see a future in this, in us? Or were you just interested in losing your virginity to someone who wouldn't blab to the _Daily Prophet_?"

"I would never have asked you to be my First if I hadn't had feelings for you. Sex and love aren't two different things for me."

"Love?" Whatever Severus had expected Harry to say, it hadn't been that. "I had no idea you felt like that about me."

"It crept up on me. So, in answer to your question, no I don't want this to be a one-off."

"A relationship? That's what you want from me?"

Harry nodded. "Although I suppose normally people go on dates and stuff before they have sex."

"When has either of us ever been normal?" Severus drawled.

"True." Harry laughed and turned over to kiss him. "But we can still go on dates, can't we?"

"I think we can manage that. Did you have anywhere particular in mind?"

"Not really. You pick this one and I can pick the next one."

Severus' heart lifted. There would be a next time. 

And a time after that, if Fate were kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3773731.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1708718.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1019732.html).


End file.
